Revenge and Regret
by Melissarocks
Summary: I weeped , weeped because I destroyed my friend's soul. She never meant to get me killed , she was possesed and I had destroyed her, she was lost forever. Warning: sad story. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone another story, its in a ghost point of view named Fern, its a sad story so, if you dont like sad stories dont read it. **

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................**...................................................................................................................................................  
**.

Chapter 1: Shot

_Fern's Pov_

I was running, my heart beating hard against chest, panting. Then I was shot. Shot in the heart, and now I'm dead. Just dead, a ghost, a lost spirit. I was dead never to return.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Hope you enjoyed it. Was it creepy, freaky, a good begging, was it suspensful? Remember to review also check out my two other stories Waves, and A Muggle at Hogwarts. Read and review my other two stories to . Just follow SejiADettswic example, and review my stories a lot. Thanks, Ciao **


	2. Chapter 2 The Day

**this chapter is basically describing what happened the day she died. **

…................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: The Day

_Fern's POV_

My best friend Susan, wanted to go steal some stuff from the gas station. This was very odd because she was one of those people who couldnt prank call someone without feeling guilty. Basically she couldnt do anything bad or mean. She was the kindest soul. Well thats what I thought! Guess, I was wrong, there's always a sucker on every ship. And I defineteley was that sucker. She wasnt excaltly mean she was selfish, which was worse let me explain, I'll start from the top.

So my best friend excuse me used to be best friend. Asked me if I wanted to steal some candy, from the gas station. I figured she just wanted to give it to hobos ( and by that I mean homeless people). "Ok???," I said. "This is so not you, are your hormones acting up or something?" " next thing I know you'll be giving guys blowjobs."

And I swear to God I heard her say," That would be nice."

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Your fine, your fine of course your fine, there's nothing wrong with liking man parts of course not," I say with heavy sarcasm. " There is something very wrong with my best friend turning into a slut!" I exclaim.

"Chill, Fern , I was just messing with you," she said.

" Chill, I was just messing with you," I choked. Fern never said that, not ever. She would say sorry and we'd hug but no she was saying chill! Chill! I'm not the kind of person to get worked up over all of this(well maybe I am) but thats besides the point. The point is that this is the start of Susan becoming someone different, and not in a good way. I was right. But I didnt know that until, after I was ghost. And it was worse then I could imagine, but you'll here about that later. So anyway continuing the story....

" You serious, Fern your such a baby," she said.

" That's it," I said."Whats your problem?"

" Nothing, loser," she said in a friendly teasing way, then she laughed and whispered,"your not a loser."After she said that I knew she was back to her old self.

" Ok, good your hormones are back to normal," I say"Wait, what do you think of giving a guy, a blowjob, and doing stuff with him everynight, any guy you like?" I ask. Even though I barely manage to say any of those words(you know what words I mean).

"Ewww, gross," she said," dont ever say those words to me Fern."

" Ok good,your back to normal, and you can garentee that I'll never say those words again," I promised.

"Thank God," she said," any way, the stealing at the gas station?"

"You still want to do that, I thought your hormones were back to normal." "Why?"

" I'm far to, nice, I want to be sassy, bratty, mean, slutty, and mostly popular," she replied. OMG, my normal friend wanted to turn into a popular bi'atch who fd guys. What the fuck! My friend was defineteley sick. Wait wrong assumption she was sick with bi'atch slut syndrome. God, what the freak, why did you do this to her, and me. I thought you liked good people. Well I guess you lied. What the fuck god, your such a hypocrite. I dont give a damn if I'm using your name in vain. And I really didnt give a damn. It's not like I actualy belived that crap.

" I understand the popular part, but not the rest," I say.

" Well you dont, have to," she said bitterly. "Anyway will you please please please steal with me."

"Susan, no"I say firmly.

" Please your my best friend I'd do it for you," she said in an annoyinlgy sweet voice.

"Fine," I said.

"Yay," she said clapping her hands. Yep she was defineteley turning into s bi'atch. But whatever, God likes bi'atches anyway so good for her. Woah wait god dont get offended it was just a joke. Jeez you have some angermanagement problems. I thought you were all forgiving. Well I guess I thought wrong. O well, its not like you actualy made me, or the universe. Heck,you probably dont even exist. "Come on, Fern," she said.

"lets get this over with," I muttered.

She grabbed my hand and literaly dragged me to the gas station. My feet wouldnt budge , I wasnt letting her get away with this without any effort. If she was going to do something bad , I wasnt going to make it easy or exciting.

We got in and started looking around, pretending to decide what we wanted like innocent teenagers  
(cough, cough sure). The gas station was pretty small, so I'd be surprised if we had an easy exscape . I was looking at the potatoe chips. And Susan was.....(well I dont actually remember haha ).

After about five minutes of this the shopkeeper finally turned his back was finally turned. We grabbed a bunch of potatoe chip bags, and gummmy bears and ran out of the store. We just got out before the shopkeeper turned and saw us. Susan was ahead of me and kept running. I wasnt as fast, the shopkeeper had a gun and pulled it out. He shot me and aimed once in my back, I stopped I started panting. The pain was great, it was terrible I was in agnony clutching myself. I hung my head low and found myself beginning to whimper. Tears came streaming down my face, and then the shopkeeper shot at me again this time it hit my chest. I clutched my chest, I began panting heavily more tears came streaming down my face. I sat down and put my head between knees. Still clutching myself tightly I kept panting more tears came streaming down my face. Susan kept running not once did she look back. She didnt turn around and stop. Nope she just kept running, she didnt come back to see how I was, to to be there for me. More tears came streaming down my face as a realized this, pain agnony and anger. Real anger, at my best friend not just annoyance. I continued panting, the only sound that could come out of my mouth were whimpers. The pain increased I clutched my knees and chest tighter I began panting heavier and faster. More tears came streaming faster, and I began to whimper. The pain slowly began to reside, the tears stopped flowing, and the panting began to slow down. Once the panting stopped, everything turned black. I felt my spirit come out of my body. The physical pain was gone all gone. But I still, felt emotional pain, anger and hurt directed towards my best friend. The bridge appeared but I refused to cross it, if Susan ended my life now at a time when so many exciting this were going to happen. Things that I would miss, I would most defineteley make her life miserable. That little bitch I screamed but of course nobody heard me. I felt like tears were streaming down my face yes the physicall pain was gone, but never being able to live again,go to prom, college, get married, be old, and and have all the pleasures of life that were still in store for me. It was horrible, terrible, more tears came streaming down,and I let out a scream of agony before floating away.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if its a bit perverted I just started reading house of night series.** I**t might be a bit perevrted in some of the chapter because of the kind of person Susan becomes. Besides that did you think I did well when she was dying?? Did I make the pain seem believable??? Did you feel sorry for her???? Was the ending sad and depressing??? Do you think I could do better on the sadness and depressing stuff??? Anyway just review, please. Also checkout my other stories and review those to. Thanks, until next time....**


	3. Chapter 3 Funeral

**I know its been awhile but please tell me watcha think...  


* * *

  
**

** Chapter 3 Funeral**

Well today was my funeral. "Whoppie! What could be more fun then watching people put your body in a cascatte, and bury it in the ground," I joked sarcastically to myself. I floated around the church waiting until everyone arrived. The church usually would've smelled like candles to me but to day it smelled like nothing, even though I could see the smoke of the candles rise to the ceilings. I missed the smell of the church, the smell of candles, mixed with the scent of pine. Yeah now I could only imagine it even if I wouldnt come close, to its true scent. I heard a loud noise, like stampede of elephants. The hustle and bustle of people. Coming and going. This was simmilar but strangely different. Yes it did sound like a stampede of elephants, except much quieter and it was like the noise was going in the same direction almost in unison. It was time my funeral was going to start. In the crowd I saw my mother and father, but not my bestfriend. _It must be because of all the tall people,_ I thought to myself. _It better be!_ They all sat in the pews of the church, and the priest began the sermon. Soon the sound of church music started. I covered my ears, but of course the awful thing about being a ghost is that you can still here the horrible noise clearly. I hear a the sound of nose blowing, I uncover my ears, and see my mother crying. Her eyes are red and puffy. I float down to her, and try to comfort her telling her I'm right here. But she can't hear me, I put my hand on her shoulder but it goes right through her. I floated away in sadness and defeat. I decided to quickly scan the church for my soon to be ex bestfriend. She wasn't anywhere in sight. _Maybe I missed something, _I thought shakily. I looked again,_nothing. _And again, still nothing, I searched about 50 times before giving up. The funeral finally ended. They went downstairs to eat lunch in the cafeteria.

They were serving pancakes and waffles. I could smell the scent of warm strawberries, and maple syrup on pancakes. My mouth began to water (theoretically of course), I couldn't help but feel jealousy, and anger. They all got to feast on pancakes, while I had to watch them, knowing I'll probably never be able to eat pancakes again, let alone eat again. They were all feasting talking, mingaling, I could hear them they didn't even seem concerned about me. They weren't talking about my death, or how much they missed me. I didn't feel any sorrow. Even my own mother who had been crying in church was now smiling and mingling with friends. I wouldn't have minded the mingling if I could have joined in. I could hear the jokes and laugh along with everyone else but it wouldn't feel the same. No one would be able to hear any of my smart ass comments. The lunch ended and everyone began cleaning there tables. Once everone had there table clear everyone had a cup of champagne, and did a cheer. They hit glasses and said "to Fern." That made me feel better knowing that they hadn't forgotten about me, and that I needed to realize that they had to move on with there lives, they couldn't spend all there time mourning. I still had to know what had happened to my bestfriend … what had kept her away? Also tommorow was my burial, I couldn't wait to see where they'd place me... yeah when you've gotten nothing else to look forward to.. this is the most exciting part about being dead (finding out where your going to be buried).. being dead is pretty lame.. but hey it happens to everyone some time or another... unless of course your Bella and you run into a vampire... you know the rest of the story..

I floated away following the procession out the door.

* * *

**i know it's short but please review chapter four will be the burial... when we get to chapter five ill let you know more about what happenes to susan...**


	4. Chapter 4 A Sad,Sad Tombstone

**_Chapter Four A Sad, Sad Tombstone  
_**

There wasn't much happening today, besides my burial. But that was later. I did my usual thing, floating around. Well it wasn't my usual thing not yet, since I'd only been dead about a week, but it probably was going to be, what else was I suppose to do eat popcorn? Okay I probably could sneek in and watch a couple movies but seriously there's only so many movies you can watch before your head starts exploding. And reading? With these hands, no way. I was pretty sure it was time for the burial or maybe it was just my mother fussing over time.

My mother left the house wearing black and white , mostly white. She had the black fishnets white fingerless gloves, a white dress, classic burial wear. I followed my Mom to the wherever my burial was supposed to be. I sat in the car there was no way I was going to try following her while she was driving. So I just slipped into the back seat of the car. I had to float in mid air because otherwise I was going to slip through the seat. The car fine was ride until we hit bumps. God those were annoying..._ oops probably shouldn't say that since I'm dead don't want to decrease my chances of going to heaven, when is that happening anyway God?_ Whenever we hit a bump it caused me to jerk back and hit something in the car. And since I technically couldn't hit anything I just floated right through it, then I had to chase the car down. Luckily there were only a few bumps. The car stopped, _finally we were there!_

Now the moment you've all been waiting for, was I buried next to the King of Pop, the performers of Broadway, the Hollywood actors, The Kings of Egypt, the Emperors of China, nope , nope, nope,nope, and nope. It was the local cemetery, dun! Dun! Dun! Yeah I know how exciting. _Haha. _ _Could my parents be anymore original? _ _Guess not. _Yeah well I wasn't going to worry about it that much its not like I was going to be living in there anyway, if I was I would have asked for a swimming pool. Not that I'm greedy or anything, but hey I just died I think I deserve something. Well the burial begun they'd already dug a giant whole to put my cascatte in, now all they had to do was put it in and other stuff...

The people there just stood there silently, in black and white, watching the cascatte go in the ground. It was like watching a sad, lifeless movie. _Yeah well I was lifeless, I really needed somebody to tell these 'dead/ghost' jokes to._ Finally I was put deep into the ground, well not me, but my body, but it's just easier saying me, or maybe I should have said my body. _ And there I go rambling on again when there was no one who could hear me. I guess I found satisfaction in rambling. _My tomb stone was placed down, it said "Fern Dallas, A wonderful girl, robbed of many memories" _Yeah thanks a lot for rubbing it in, I thought bitterly , yet sarcastically. _It made me want to cry, I think I would've been if I still could, that thought made me "cry more" I was never going to fall in love. Or go to prom. Go to college, graduate highschool, have sex, have a real job, get married (get divorced), get married again (maybe), have children, have grandchildren, be old, do everything I've always wanted to do. The bitterness and the jealousy just kept coming out. The jealousy, why couldn't someone else have died instead? Why me? I know I probably shouldn't have , wished for somebody else's death in replace of mine, but Just couldn't help it. Finally the burial was over, I followed the procession out feeling, more depressed then before, wishing that there had been some laughter to take my mind off everything, or maybe that would just remind me more, I needed to stop pondering, I needed to stop making a big deal out of my problems would, because otherwise my ghost life would be miserable, and that's way to long of a time to be depresed. Yeah today turned out to be one of my many 'bad days', I was miserable, and there was no way possible to fix my problems. _Where was Jesus when you needed him?  
_

_

* * *

so I've decided that I'm only working on this story for the time being, I really want to complete it, not that there's a rush or anything. I just want to finish this story so my heads cleared for all the other stories I started. oh yeah, I'm also going to try to update one chapter everyday if I don't get to much homework... and REVIEW!  
_


	5. Chapter 5 The Evil Queen of My Life

**_ Chapter Five: M_**y **_Ex Best Friend, is Best Friends with the Evil __Queen of My Life_**

So I'd finished mopping, I'd dusted my self off figured that those experiences were over rated. Decided that Jesus was busy, there's a lot of suffering in the world you know, _maybe the world should become a Budha? _I was now determined to find my almost ex bestfriend Susan, and see what up with her. Because something was defineteley up. I floated down to school. I didn't have to do school anymore, and that the only reason I wasn't sad that I was dead. Don't get me wrong I wasn't mopping anymore, but it stil panged me not to be alive anymore. I entered the school and there I saw, my bestfriend talking to the head cheerleader Courtney aka the evil queen of my life (well if I still had a life, but you know what I mean), it was a pitiful site to see. They weren't arguing they were talking like friends laughing and giggling. It wasn't fake I could tell. What they were saying disturbed me, crushed me, it devasted me, knowing that they'd never be able to apologize. What exactly did they say, here's a recap of there conversation..

"_Hey Susan," Courtney said._

"_Oh hey," Susan said._

"_Aren't you glad that you get to be a cheerleader now, I mean you poor thing, you've never even given a guy a blowjob, and now your closer to doing it." (okay let me say barf, and do not do this at home it is inappropriate, and unsanitary) _

"_yeah I know right, I can't wait till my boyfriend massages my boobs (okay eww, I know it feels good (Ive heard) but really you can't wait?) yeah I felt like Fern was really holding me back, I mean I didn't get to be a bitch, wear clothes that made me look sexy, I mean before I was wearing turtlenecks,and pencil skirts with TIGHTS! (okay you were just wearing t-shirts and jeans way over exadiration), now I'm wearing mini,mini skirts,and skimpy tanktops that really show my boobs (wow what happens when its winter going to cuddle with your boyfriend's man parts?), and now all the guys are all over, I'm popular, I'm confident,and I have attidutude, all because Susan's dead"_

_(that really struck me right there, she was great full that I was DEAD?)_

"_I was your bestfriend your entire life, and you just bail on me like that after I died, first you run away after I've been shot, and aren't even there to try to keep me alive, you just keep running, you weren't even there during my last moments of life! You weren't at my funeral, even if you didn't want to be my friend anymore you could've come to my funeral to show that you were sad that I died. I mean you used to feel bad when someone got a PAPER CUT! And now your just bailing on me like that, you FREAKING BITCH." I scream, with extreme rage, and hatred, they don't even notice._

"_yeah I know right, and now you might actually get to have sex, no annoying 'friends' trying to stop you," Courtney says. _

"_Maybe be I was trying the LOWER THE TEEN PREGNANCEY RATE!" I shout. "you know protection DOESN'T always work!"_

"_yeah I know I can't wait until I feel Luke inisde of me." susan said (okay eww mental picture)_

"_It feels Fing amazing trust me," Courtney says._

"_I bet it does but can me please change the subject to something that's aprropriate for a five year old," I beg them sarcastically, of course they ignore the command._

_They soon start talking about what it feels like to do it (have sex:for all you dumb people don't know what that means.. not saying that your dumb if you don't know... never mind) I leave puking theoretically all the way the mental images staining my mind, I don't know if I can bare spying on Susan again I might end up being scarred for life, and that's bad considering it's the afterlife._

Now you know what happened they mocked my death, almost scarred me for the after life, and plain disturbed me. I mean girls who talk about the joy of sex, and how to get guys to touch your boobs all the time are mentally disturbed. And really I mean mentally disturbed where are there goals in life, I mean you've got to take a break from sex sometimes... They must have a disease.. no they definetley HAVE A DISEASE! I could wait to bare the torchers of Susan's life tommorow... screw my curiosity! Oh well for everything there is a price you have to pay this is my price, as well as dying, and never being able to experience the other pleasures of life, and, and well you get the idea. I'm sorry I keep rambling I guess I don't know how to end this so, I'll just say this bye for now, bye for now , but remember the story is far from over.

* * *

**_now your getting a _better idea of what's happening to Susan, if you want to know why this is happening keep reading the story, also sorry I haven't updated for a couple days I had stupid homework, and studying for tests**, **review they make my day**


End file.
